Go With Gravity
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: Sequel to "A Messy Bet". Takes place after the episode "How To Rock A Messy Bet".


**Author's Note: Heyy again! :) I made a sequel like I promised! ...Ok, confession time: I wrote most of this after I finished "A Messy Bet" (if you haven't read it, then I suggest you do, otherwise you will be confused reading this one...). I just finished it though, and so, here it is! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: In the short amount of time between posting my last story and posting this one, a miracle did not happen, and I didn't become the owner of How To Rock. :(**

Go With Gravity

"I'm falling free, don't care if no one's ever there to catch me..." Kasey Simons' voice rang out through the room full of high school students. The reciever of many smiles and cheers, she smiled and bowed with Zander, Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin, the other four members of Gravity 5. Although she had tried to focus on their performance, which had been great that night, she found her mind and eyes constantly wandering to Zander. She knew it was her own fault, I mean, she _had_ been the one to kiss him the previous day. But she hadn't ever thought it would lead to this. He had aimed several glances and smiles at her all day, and every one sent her heart into a race and her brain into dust.

"Kasey?" she heard a voice call from behind her. She recognized it before she even turned around. The second she turned and saw him, and she felt her cheeks heat up. On the inside, her heart was beating a million miles an hour, and her brain completely disappeared. She realized she had been staring at him for a few seconds, and struggled to quickly regain her composure.

"Yes?" she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. He seemed different, almost nervous, but why? She shrugged it off and tried to catch what he was saying.

"I-" he began, becoming even more nervous, but was cut off by a voice Kasey suddenly decided she didn't like much anymore.

"Kasey!" Tony interrupted, coming up to the two band members, apparently not realizing he had dissrupted the conversation.

"Hey...Tony.."she replied weakly, wishing for once he would go away so she could talk to Zander.

"Zander!" he continued loudly, oblivious to the awkward silence he had caused.

"Hey, Tony." Zander said dryly, not even attempting to fake excitement unlike Kasey, who shot him a curious look due to his response.

"You guys did awesome! That was great." he rambled on as Kasey and Zander swapped looks of frustration, impatience, and something else neither one could name.

"Thanks." Kasey replied, faking a smile. She was about to turn to Zander and continue their conversation, but he was already beginning to back away.

"Wait, what did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked him, taking a step toward him, silently begging him to stay.

"I, uh," he started, but quickly covered up, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"But-" she began, but he was already walking away.

"Wow." Tony said bluntly, "He seems anti-social."

Kasey gave him a look of anger and disbelief, then calmed herself before answering, "He's just got a lot on his mind I think."

"Well, anyway..." Tony began, another ramble already starting.

Over an hour later, almost everyone had left the school. After finally getting away from Tony, Kasey had tried to search for Zander, but he was nowhere in sight. Thinking he had gone home, Kasey sadly gave up and had began a conversation with Stevie and some other friends from the school. Stevie had just left, leaving Kasey alone in the parking lot. She started towards her car, then realized she had left her purse in the band's room. Sighing, she groaned and headed back towards the school.

About ten minutes later, she arrived at the room. As she opened the door, she noticed the light was still on. Confused, she slowly closed the door behind her, the turned around. She took in a sharp breath when she realized a figure on the couch. As she got over the sudden suprise, her eyes widened and she froze. It was him. He was looking at her in suprise too, thinking he had been the only one still at school.

Kasey desperately tried to think of something to break the awkward silence that shouldn't have been there.

"I-I forgot my purse." she stammered, trying to get out an explanation. He nodded towards the end of the couch where she noticed it was, then turned back to the way he was before she came in.

"So..." she tried again, confused by his silence, "What are you still doing here?"

He shrugged, not even glancing at her, then quietly replied, "I don't know."

She knew she had two choices: either do the smart thing, be respectful of his space, and leave, or she could try and find out what's wrong. It would have been easier to decide if it weren't for the fact that it hurt her to see him like this. So she went with the second choice.

"Are..." she said quietly and slowly, "You okay?"

"Fine." His reply was short and tense.

"Zander-" she began after a moment.

But he suddenly cut her off. "Look, Kasey, I'm fine. Just don't worry about it."

She automatically knew he was lying. So she ignored him, and took slow steps until she was in beside him, standing while he was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Kasey," he started again, "I'm fi-"

"No you're not." she cut in quietly and softly.

He planned on telling her once and for all he was fine, but when he looked up, he felt everything crumble.

"Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" she asked curiously, but quietly.

Zander was afraid she would say that. And she was exactly right. Ever since she kissed him yesterday, his feelings for her had grown even more, more than he thought was possible. He hated being so close to her, it took all he had not to grab her and kiss her right there. He quickly felt his control slipping, so he quickly jumped up and started for the door. She, panicked and desperate for him not to leave, quickly blurted out the first thought that came into her mind.

"This is about yesterday, isn't it?"

Those six words alone stopped Zander right in his tracks. He closed his eyes in defeat, and tried to think of a way out of this.

Kasey knew the answer automatically. She secretly wondered how he felt about the kiss, did he share her thoughts, or was it nothing to him?

Zander didn't turn around, but regained himself enough to lie, "No."

"Yes it is." came her arguement.

At this, he turned around, but stayed where he was. He quickly and shamefully noted how _hot _she looked when she was mad. She had all her weight on one hip, her arms crossed, and her eyes were squinted in anger, but he could still see the fire in them.

"Kasey, it has nothing to do with that." he replied.

"Yes it does." she repeated.

Zander could see he was in a bad situation. He desperately tried to think of a way to get around this.

"It was just a kiss." The words burned his mouth as he said them, and he snapped his mouth shut before he tried to take them back.

Kasey felt her heart being smashed to pieces at this. She trembled with hurt, but tried not to let it be heard in her reply, "Oh."

Zander looked at her strangely. She seemed upset almost. Did his words hurt that much? Did she actually have feelings for him? _Don't be ridiculous, _he scolded himself.

Kasey laughed quietly and sadly to herself. She couldn't believe she'd actually thought it meant something to him when it obviously didn't. She slowly started towards the end of the couch where her purse was, when she suddenly aked a question that shocked both Zander and her.

"What would do if I told you that it meant something to me?" she said, then suddenly started rambling, "That I think about it all the time? And it was the best kiss of my life? That I have completely fallen for you and am too scared to admit it?"

Zander looked at her in shock. He was thrilled. Without thinking, he walked up to her in mid-rant and cut her off with his lips.

Kasey, who had been babbling for almost a whole minute, ignored him when he walked up to her, but definately couldn't and didn't ignore what came next. After she got over the shock, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Zander kept his hold on her waist, and brought her as close as he could. Neither one was an inexperienced kisser, and before long the kiss got deeper. Kasey let out a moan when they're tounges began to try and dominate each other, which he won easily. Finally, when they're burning lungs couldn't be ignored anymore, they unwillingly pulled apart, breathing heavily, but happy.

Zander, after catching his breath, broke the silence. "I lied."

Kasey smiled.

"Good."


End file.
